


【银魂同人】in the rain-蒼川夜雨

by ssshino



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: 早年（？）作品，构思和行文都很雷，慎点。
Kudos: 1





	【银魂同人】in the rain-蒼川夜雨

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12，发布日由于Lofter的审核已不可考，为估算日期]
> 
> 本来是一篇废稿，周五回家的时候碰上大雨，脑洞大开拿来改了改就成这样了（  
> 歌名即标题这种事意外的好玩。原定标题是雨和柏油路，原本的构思也是因为这首歌……然后变成了心脏民主再然后就变成了根本不相关的东西orz（其实就是不会取标题  
> （话说我说这稿子原本是银桂你们信吗
> 
> 写的有些小意识流，不过该交代的都写了应该不会看不懂嗯w有些仓促大概整合性和语句会差点之后会改  
> （分明就是已经无法面对文稿了只能作为观众老爷来捉虫

六月的下午。盛夏的气息愈来愈近。  
坐标是江户的正中央。长久得令人难以置信的压抑空气终于在午后的某个时刻爆发成倾盆的雨，人行道与柏油路之间仅仅数厘米的落差已经无法承受过剩的水量，安全岛上撑着雨伞紧盯红绿灯的行人脚边有微型的浪潮，扑上了砖瓦的沙滩转瞬间又默默流走。  
冲田总悟单手拎着超市的购物袋跟在一柄又一柄雨伞之后，目光不时落在对面的红绿灯上。LED的光束在过于激烈的水雾中已经晕成大片的斑，在这样的雨势之下手中的伞也形同虚设，他抬起右手手背用力擦了擦额前浸透了的发丝，水滴顺着久疏修剪的刘海流进眼睛里，都市里特有的酸性液体刺得他有些生疼。  
视野里依旧是一片红红绿绿的色块，他把目光转到脚下延伸开来的柏油路之上。对面的红色小人依旧呆站在原地没有要熄灭的意思，交织的车流在他的鼻尖上来回穿梭，急性子的司机踩着油门，飞速转动的轮胎溅起一连串喷泉。他闭上眼用力吸了吸，空气里已经开始透着雨后特有的清甜。  
果然这种阴天还是不要随便出门好了说不准就会碰到像这种倾盆大雨一样的麻烦事情。甩了甩沾水的刘海，他想抬起头来的时候听到红绿灯切换的声音，在即使暴雨天也人流如梭的都市中心却是那样空旷与无助。

气息里夹杂着一丝异样，染满喉头与肺部，直觉和经验告诉冲田那是血的甜腥味。只听见四周的行人中发出一声惊呼，他再睁眼时，见到穿着制服的女孩子挽着男朋友的手只是瑟瑟发抖，有人掏出手机在讲着什么，有人抛开雨伞跑到马路中央查看着情况，伞整个倒放在路中央，没过几秒伞心便积起一汪人工湖，像极了泫然欲泣的泪眼。  
宽的不见终点的柏油路上，一片暗红的色彩顺着雨水蔓延成海。  
他习惯性地把视线移到中心，而所见场面却让他的目光就此凝固——  
被孤零零甩开数十米的木屐。似曾相识的浴衣样式。散开的浅色发辫沾了灰尘浮在水里，像是弃猫的尾巴。纤细而高挑的身子倒在雨中一动不动，窄瘦的肩轮廓有些锋利。  
刺痛他最弱的那根神经。

头还是有那么一秒的眩晕，尽管他知道方才脑中闪过的走马灯都不过是自己的幻觉。眼睛一时有些失了焦点，刚想迈步时脚下不慎一个趔趄，险些栽倒时肩膀已经被后面一只手给牢牢把住，手心一个类似手机的硬物硌的皮肉发着钝痛。  
抬起头来，他的目光落在身后人的脸，眼睛里却只映出一片浑浊不清的阴影，偶尔夹杂漫天闪动的金星，晃的人太阳穴止不住胀痛。  
头两侧依然有些微的耳鸣声传来，似乎还夹杂着救护车的笛声，由远及近，此起彼伏，在脑海里掀起千层波澜。  
走吧，总悟。他听见土方十四郎的沙哑嗓音，依稀可见一滴什么从他的面颊径直滑落到下巴，在扑克脸上拉出一道湿润的划痕。  
那是雨吧。冲田总悟这么想着。

那是冲田三叶离开这个世界的第一个六月。  
蝉声和骤雨如约而至。


End file.
